Ángel
by Roger4612
Summary: Feitan vuelve a su hogar para confrontar su oscuridad interior junto con una persona muy especial para él. Feitan x Oc


**Ángel **

Hola a todos, primer fic mío de Hunter x Hunter, espero que les guste. Dejen reviews si no es molestia.

Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro. Qué disfruten la lectura XDD.

….

Misao asomó la cabeza por la esquina de la calle. Volutas de humo negro ascendían desde los restos incinerados de la vieja herrería y cubrían el camino, dificultando la visión de la joven. Si afinaba el oído lograba captar el correteo y los maullidos de los gatos callejeros, que se dedicaban a cazar en los callejones que separaban los anticuados edificios en donde se aglutinaban familias de hombres y mujeres que se habían fugado de sus hogares hacía tiempo. Soltó un bufido; no le gustaba la idea de meterse por un lugar en el cual no podía ver con claridad. En la Ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces ese tipo de cosas podían pagarse caro; inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la cicatriz en la espalda.

Sin embargo, menos aún le gustaba la idea de tomar alguna de las calles alternativas. La avenida más cercana, que atravesaba la plaza comercial de la ciudad, a estas horas aún se hallaba atestada de pandillas de huérfanos en busca de pelea o de ex soldados en misión de pillaje. Misao conocía a algunos pandilleros. No eran en realidad mala gente, sino más bien pobres desesperados que, bajo el efecto de narcóticos o impulsados por el hambre, podían llegar a ser peligrosos.

Suspiró. Habría que correr el riesgo; en cualquier caso, tenía su daga oculta. Palpo el metal oculto bajo sus ropas y se lanzó a cruzar. Rodeó un cilindro metálico sobre el cuál algún indigente había prendido fuego para calentarse; pasó junto a dos niñas andrajosas que jugaban con muñecas de trapo amparadas por un árbol reseco. El humo le hacía llorar los ojos y le abrazaba la garganta; corrió para atravesar de una vez la nube tóxica.

De pronto algo la golpeó de llenó. Fue como si una pared se le hubiese aparecido de repente. Cayó al suelo doblándose de dolor; la cabeza le daba vueltas, y en la comisura de los labios percibió el gusto de su propia sangre. Se arrastró buscando alguna estructura en la cual apoyarse. Le costaba coordinar sus movimientos; más que por la fuerza del impacto, se debía a lo sorpresivo del mismo. Sus dedos percibieron el tacto metálico de farol callejero. Comenzó a erguirse, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

Sus ojos se posaron en una figura que la observaba desde las sombras de un callejón; era una anciana con el pelo gris revuelto y sucio, iba descalza y el harapo que llevaba estaba deshilachado a tal punto que podían vérseles las costillas sobre la arrugada piel. La vieja le dedicó una sonrisa grotesca.

Ese gesto fue suficiente para que el dolor de cabeza de Misao desapareciera; instintivamente poso los dedos en la empuñadura de la daga. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna. Quiso girarse, pero una mano que precedía a un brazo bestial la golpeó de lleno en el rostro y la hizo caer de bruces sobre el suelo.

El mundo le daba vueltas frente a los ojos. Sabía que tenía que reaccionar o pronto estaría muerta, pero el cuerpo no le reaccionaba; no lograba cerrar los dedos sobre su arma.

Un hombre que más bien parecía un oso se posó frente a ella. El miedo la hizo despertar y logró aferrar la daga; hizo el gesto de desenvainar, pero su agresor se arrojó sobre ella. Con su pesada mano retorció la muñeca de Misao y se apoderó de la daga. Examinó su nueva adquisición con ojos codiciosos; luego los posó en la chica, que se sentía terroríficamente vulnerable.

-Veo que eres una mujer de armas tomar-se mofó el hombre-cuando me haya satisfecho contigo, te voy a dejar un par de marcas con este precioso acero.

Misao sentía que no podía mover ningún músculo del cuerpo; creía que jamás podría volver a desplegar los brazos con los que se abrazaba el pecho. El hombre se le venía encima; respiraba con violencia, atragantándose con un grito que parecía incapaz de salir de abandonar su garganta. Logró escuchar la cascada y podrida risa de la anciana.

-No…-susurró-no, por favor…

Era inútil. Percibió los gruesos dedos de su agresor aferrarse a su túnica para arrancársela. No iba a poder soportarlo. Cualquier cosa menos eso; prefería morir.

De pronto su cuerpo se sintió ligero. Ya nada la oprimía, nada la apretujaba contra el suelo. Giro el rostro y alcanzó a ver como el gigantesco hombre caía rodando al suelo. Misao se levantó despacio, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando.

Un chico joven y de baja estatura, con el cabello negro pero la piel pálida, se hallaba entre la chica y el criminal.

-Feitan-murmuró Misao.

Parecía salido de un sueño. Parado allí, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos fríos; Misao era una de las pocas personas que podía imaginárselo de otra manera.

Su agresor ya se había incorporado. Atolondrado pero rebosante de ira, levantaba sus puños en gesto de pelea.

-Hijo de puta-ladró-voy a disfrutar rompiéndote los huesos…

La frase quedó en el aire. En una fracción de segundo, Feitan se encontraba a centímetros de su oponente. Descargó un puñetazo brutal directo a la mandíbula del gigante, provocando que varios dientes le saltaran. El agresor de Misao lanzó un golpe ciego desde el costado; Feitan lo esquivó casi mecánicamente y asestó una patada directo a las costillas. Misao logró sentir el crujido de los huesos rompiéndose. El hombre cayó al suelo, doblado por el dolor. Quiso alzar la cabeza, pero el asesino de la araña volvió a patearlo; la nariz le estalló en sangre.

Feitan suspiró.

-Una basura como tú no merece que use mi paraguas-dijo, y alzó la mano-esto servirá.

Empuñaba la daga de Misao. El criminal se incorporó tambaleante, observándolo con furia asesina.

-¡Vete al demonio, idiota!

El hombre se arrojó sobre el miembro del Ryodan. Hubo un leve disturbio en el aire. Misao y su agresor no pudieron seguirlo con los ojos. En un suspiro, Feitan se hallaba detrás de su oponente. El criminal no llegó a girar el rostro.

Un chorro de sangre empapó el rostro de Misao. La daga había atravesado a su agresor por la nuca y sobresalía por debajo de la mandíbula. Feitan retiró la daga y el cuerpo cayó al piso envuelto en convulsiones. Dirigió sus ojos hacia la anciana.

-Un…un miembro del Ryodan-balbuceó la vieja mujer. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr por el callejón, tropezándose con lo que presumiblemente eran manchas de orina de gato.

Feitan se giró hacia la chica. Misao lo observaba incrédula, como alguien que se encuentra frente a una aparición. Sus miradas se unieron, y no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogida; esos ojos habían visto muchas cosas, incluso más de las que se veían en la Ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces.

-Misao…

Le tendió la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse. Sus dedos eran sorprendentemente cálidos, pero había en su tacto una sensación extraña, casi de amenaza latente; como si de un momento para otro pudieran cerrarse sobre ella y romperle la mano. Lo observó fijamente, intentando encontrar algo de aquel chico que había conocido en su infancia; ese que se escabullía con ella para robar comida, o la consolaba cuando su padre volvía a casa especialmente ebrio.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en un lugar como este?-quiso saber Feitan, con un cierto tono acusador en la voz.

Misao evadió su mirada con gesto rencoroso.

-No pensé que todavía te importara.

El chico gruño y la sujetó del hombro con energía.

-¡No me vengas con esas estupideces! Tú conoces estos lugares, venir sola es peligroso.

-Vine a acompañar a una amiga que perdió a su madre hace poco, ¿De acuerdo?

Le dio la espalda, indignada. Todavía no superaba el shock de lo que había pasado; era realmente él, después de tantos años, y había llegado para salvarla. Su manera de moverse, de pelear y de actuar, le resultaban difíciles de encajar con "su" Feitan. Siempre había sido rebelde y valiente, pero nunca frío e implacable como se veía ahora.

-¿Y que tú estés le va a devolver a su madre ?¿No te pusiste a pensar el riesgo que corrías viniendo por aquí?

Eso había sido suficiente:

-¡¿Recién en este instante eres consciente del peligro al que estoy expuesta aquí?! Pensé que habías nacido en esta ciudad. Te vas por años y me dejas aquí tirada, preocupándome por ti sin saber en dónde estás, si estás vivo o muerto siquiera. ¿Sabes cuánto eh sufrido por ti? Cada vez que abro un periódico tiemblo por el miedo a encontrar que te mataron.

-Misao…

La chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas. La catarata de emociones le sacudía el cuerpo:

-¿Con qué derecho vienes a reclamarme algo?

-Escucha Misao, yo…-inclinó la cabeza, como buscando las palabras correctas que pronunciar. Suspiró-lo lamentó. Lamento haberte dejado aquí por tanto tiempo. Siento no haberme comunicado contigo. Estuvimos en guerra con la mafia hace poco; tenía miedo de que iniciaran un rastreo y te atraparan.

Mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas, Misao abrazó a su amigo. Feitan se sorprendió por un instante, pero devolvió el afecto.

-Estúpido-susurró la chica con una sonrisa en la boca-me alegra que estés aquí.

-A mí también.

…

Desde aquella orilla podían contemplar el interminable río desde la frescura que ofrecían los árboles más cercanos al agua. La corriente era plácida y el agua cristalina, con decenas de peces de escamas multicolores que recorrían su profundo cauce. Distintos tipos de flores decoraban la otra orilla con sus pétalos ardientes, y más allá se extendía la inmensa pradera que tocaba los límites del horizonte. Manadas de caballos salvajes corriendo en el viento, felinos carnívoros gigantes, bandadas de pájaros que circulaban el cielo…

La voz de la pradera era un silencio eterno, el quejido del viento y tal vez algún trueno que resonaba en la lejanía. La Ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces podía ser atrasada, pero ofrecía aquel componente salvaje y natural que tanto Feitan como Misao amaban.

Removiéndose en el suelo, la chica se giró y lanzó una mirada hacia los ojos de Feitan. En rostro del chico había paz, se sentía a gusto en donde estaba; sin embargo, Misao no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño, casi inquietante, en esa mirada. Cómo si Feitan solo estuviese aplacado.

Pasó un dedo por los cabellos del chico, y este le acarició el rostro con delicadeza. Misao se sintió feliz; ese era el Feitan que quería. Se acercó más a él, y de pronto sintió su brazo rodeándole los hombros en un gesto cálido.

-Feitan-susurró-¿Me amas?

El corazón palpitaba con intensidad, pero no tenía miedo. Feitan retiró de los ojos de Misao un par de mechones pelirrojos.

-Sí.

El rostro de la chica se puso casi del mismo tono que su cabello cuando la besó. Había fabulado ese momento muchas veces, pero ninguno de sus sueños era comparable a la realidad. Los nervios que se aflojaban, el dulce sabor de la boca ajena, los suaves latidos de esa persona que tanto quería, la fresca brisa que le hacía sentir cosquillas…

Y de pronto se acabó. Respiró, mientras el chico le daba la espalda y observaba la tierra. Se arrimó hacia él:

-Feitan…

-No.

Aquella palabra le heló la sangre. El chico se levantó, dispuesto a irse. Misao no pudo contener algunas lágrimas:

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

Feitan se giró, y entonces Misao sintió que el cuerpo se le sacudía; la mirada de asesino había desaparecido, y en su lugar solo quedaban unos ojos tristes y sinceros.

-Yo he recorrido este mundo, he visto y cometido atrocidades que no alcanzas a imaginar. Pude ver que allá afuera existe una maldad más grande que la que habita en esta ciudad, y yo ya soy parte de esa intensa sombra. Sólo se dañar a la gente, desde que existo no he provocado más que el sufrimiento ajeno, y ahora te estoy hiriendo a ti, la persona que más me importa. No quiero hacerte parte de mi vida porque temo lastimarte; yo no soy más que un asesino, poco menos que un demonio.

Misao se hallaba frente a él, sonriendo con ternura. Tomó su rostro con las manos y volvió a besarlo. Feitan no podía resistirse; era una sensación demasiado primitiva, demasiado animal, para llevarle la contraria. Se separaron, y ayudó a Misao a secarse las lágrimas.

-Feitan-dijo la chica-no me importa que hayas hecho, o cuan oscuro creas que eres. Yo te conozco, se que en tu interior eres alguien muy bueno; pero aunque no puedas sacar ese "yo" a flote, por favor déjame estar a tu lado, porque no me imagino la vida sin ti. Lo único que podrías hacer para herirme sería abandonarme, olvidarte de mí. Te quiero, y siempre voy a quererte, seas ángel o demonio.

Percibió las manos del chico en sus caderas. La trajo hacía sí, y la abrazó. Fue un momento casi tan delicioso como el primer beso; por segundos pensó que en el mundo sólo existían ella y Feitan. Quería guardar esos instantes en una memoria infinita, nunca abandonar la calidez de esos brazos.

-Misao…gracias.

…

Se arrastró hacia la oscuridad del callejón. Tropezó con el suelo mojado y su cabeza se estrelló contra las piedras. Feitan sangraba por muchas heridas; no sentía la mano izquierda, y había perdido varios dedos de la derecha. De pronto sintió cómo si la mano de un gigante le estrujara la pierna; gruñó de dolor. El agresor se hallaba en el umbral, y sus ojos rojos refulgían con odio asesino.

Feitan quiso incorporarse, pero un tremendo dolor punzante en el corazón lo hizo caer de nuevo.

-Te he clavado la cadena del Juicio. Tendrás que responderme a lo que yo te pregunte; si te niegas a hablar, o contestas otra cosa, morirás. ¿Dónde están tus compañeros del Ryodan?

Una fina lluvia comenzaba a caer; de apoco las gotas lavaban el cuerpo herido del chico. Feitan sonrió y levantó los ojos hacia el cielo; en las sombras pareció refulgir una luminiscencia verde. El agresor se estremeció, sorprendido por la terrible paz que había en aquel rostro; de repente se sentía repugnantemente sucio.

Entonces su odiado enemigo lo observó a la cara.

-Misao…-murmuró.

FIN.

Cómo siempre gracias por leer, saludos a todos.

_Si un haz bajo la manga es bueno, dos es mejor._


End file.
